


I Thought Of You

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: 12 Days of Wintery Newsies [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Chocolate Fountain, Gift, M/M, Modern AU, New Years, hangovers, hedgehog Squishmallow, implied alcohol, stuffed animal, theyre in love, they’re engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: Blink sees an adorable stuffed animal while shopping and just has to get it for his fiancé.





	I Thought Of You

Day 5:Buying them something unrequested because it made you think of them.-Blush

 

“Yes…yes,…yes I got you your strawberries Nicky, yes I got a bunch of fruit, I know your excited about your chocolate fountain, Okay, I’m going to go check out now, yes, I love you too,” Blink ended the call, fondly exasperated at his fiancés excitement.

 

Race had gotten him a chocolate fountain for Christmas and he has been dying to use it all week until their New Years party. So of course they needed a stupid amount of things to cover in chocolate.

 

Blink paused as he walked by a pastel coloured box filled with cutesy stuffed animals that were nearly the size of his torso. He picked one up, feeling it’s soft plush fur. He smiled, grabbing the hedgehog one and dropping it into the cart, already thinking of Mush’s face when he gives it to him. 

 

“Mush I’m home!” Blink yelled as he walked in.

 

“Hey Lou!” Mush greeted from the kitchen. Blink smiled setting down the stuffie and walking into the kitchen to drop off the fruit, being as quiet as possible as he snuck back out before Mush turned around. Quickly grabbing the hedgehog and hiding it behind his back.

 

“I got you something,” Blink smiled as Mush turned around, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Blink pulled the hedgehog from behind his back.

 

“Lou!! Awww I love it so much it’s so cute!!” Mush squeaked, hugging it to his chest.

 

“I saw it after we got off the phone and thought of you, I’m glad you like it,” Blink explained wrapping his arms around Mush and the stuffie.

 

“That’s so sweet oh my god Lou! I love you so much!”

 

“I love you too Mushie, now we have a party to host,”

 

 

The next morning Blink awoke to a pounding in his head, consequences of drinking he guessed. He pulled Mush closer to him, smiling as he saw his fiancé cuddling the stuffie, to his chest, while pressing his back into him.

 

Blink pushed himself up, walking into the kitchen to get them each some water, a sports drink and a piece of toast.

 

“Hey Mushy,” Blink whispered kissing his temple as he set the breakfast down, grabbing the sports drink and settling back into his side of the bed, lazily scrolling through his phone as Mush pressed himself into his thigh.

 

“My head hurts,” Mush whined as he came to.

 

“I brought some painkillers love, take those,”

 

“What would I ever do without you?”

 

“Suffer while hung over and get significantly less cuddles,”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Mush waved him off cuddling closer as he sipped his drink.

 

The two sat in blissful silence, starting the new year cuddling in bed exchanging sugar sweet kisses and watching Netflix, Mush cuddling his new stuffie while curled in to Blinks side.


End file.
